


Room Service

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: After an accidentally risque FaceTime confession, Leo and Guanghong invite Phichit to try the middle spot on the podium. I mostly just think these three would be intensely fun together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set either a season or two seasons after canon, whichever you like. Thanks to Chiharu for some advice on good petnames for Guanghong.

Skate America was the best, so far as Guanghong was concerned, all the more so because this year it wasn't one of his Grand Prix events. That meant that he could relax and enjoy Leo's performances. It had practically taken a miracle to get his coach to agree to the trip, on the grounds of scouting out the competition for the season, but surely she'd seen through that paper-thin explanation, knowing full well that Guanghong wasn't anywhere close to that calculating. 

It went without saying that he'd be there for Leo's first event this season, didn't it? He could share the hotel room with Leo so it would be cheap and anyway he'd tweaked his ankle with that damn quad Salchow and the doctor said he should be resting it for a week, no jumps, no practices, just to be safe before Skate Canada. 

"You did this on purpose," his coach hissed when they'd found out the news.

"I would _never_ ," Guanghong said, giving her the most deeply affronted gasp that he could, already texting Leo that he was going to be out on the first flight the next morning. He really hadn't done it on purpose, but he enjoyed toying with his coach. Skate America was exactly like resting, so long as he swore he would relax and visit with Leo and keep his ankle elevated. 

Having his leg hooked over Leo's shoulder counted as elevated, right?

"I'm so glad you're here," Leo was busy murmuring against Guanghong's skin, in between kisses. The first round after they'd been apart was always rushed and intense, messy, and they were both still flushed and panting from it. Leo was either kissing or nibbling every piece of skin that he could get his lips on, and Guanghong had his fingers buried in Leo's hair, marveling at how it curled through his fingers now that Leo was wearing it longer. Guanghong tugged on it, then a little more roughly when Leo hummed low in his throat. 

One of their phones rang on the nightstand, the sound of an incoming FaceTime, and both of them reached for it without thinking. 

"I guess we're too well trained, huh?" Leo asked, both of them laughing as he reached with his longer arm. It was Guanghong's phone, and he handed it over for Guanghong to answer. "It's Phichit."

"Phichit!" Guanghong called in glee as soon as the picture connected, forgetting everything else in his excitement to see their friend. 

"Hey!" Phichit looked just as excited, waving so hard the phone was shaking in his other hand. "I'm glad you got there safely! I wanted to wish Leo luck but thought you'd be easier to get if he was still at the rink."

"I found him~," Guanghong said smugly. "We were gonna grab dinner soon."

"Soon," Leo snorted, because how much of a lie that was only the two of them and the hotel shower knew. "Hi, Phichit. Thanks!" 

"Leo! I'm really excited to see your short," Phichit chattered on. Guanghong tilted the phone's face more towards Leo so Phichit had a better view for talking. "Have Guanghong film your practice tomorr—oh!!" Phichit cut off suddenly. "Shit, am I interrupting?"

"No, we already…" Suddenly Guanghong realized exactly what they looked like, Leo's sex hair almost hilarious in proportion, and both Leo and Guanghong flushed pink. "Oops!"

"Honghong, you DOG," Phichit laughed, apparently not too uncomfortable. It was hard to tell with the lighting and Phichit's darker skin tone, but Guanghong thought he might be blushing too, just a little across his nose. "You work fast, huh."

"We haven't seen each other in person for two months! Tell it to this guy," Guanghong said, pointing at Leo. Leo made faintly mortified noises against Guanghong's shoulder. "Shh, he's already seen us naked like hundreds of times."

"Not exactly like this," Phichit said, which was true. Changing in the locker room was a little different. "But not to worry. You two look good."

Something about the way he said it made Guanghong perk up his ears. It wasn't 'good' like 'you two make a cute couple,' it was more 'good' like 'would not mind watching that.' Hmmm. 

"You can see the rest if you want?" Guanghong offered. He glanced at Leo, gauging his reaction. Leo was still blushing like a festival lantern but he didn't protest, only blinked slowly at Guanghong. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely," Phichit said, leaning in a little closer. "If it's okay?"

Leo shrugged a shoulder. Guanghong turned the phone to landscape and held it up higher, tilting it to show a slow pan of the two of them curled up together. Guanghong's pale skin was still flushed most of the way down, streaks of come across his belly, and Leo had at least two visible bite marks. They were pressed close together down to the knee Leo still had between Guanghong's thighs, ankles overlapping. Leo's arm was slung low over Guanghong's hip, hiding nothing, and Guanghong's hand was still wound tight in Leo's hair. They were quite a sight, although Guanghong wasn't sure how well Phichit could see anything over the temperamental FaceTime connection. 

"Damn," Phichit said, and the connection must have been more than clear enough for them to make Phichit of all people sound breathless. "Kiss? Please?"

"What the heck, come on," Leo grumbled in mild protest, but he didn't fight when Guanghong used the hand in his hair to tilt his head back and kiss him soundly, one eye half open enough to make sure the phone was angled at their faces properly. 

Guanghong gave it a slow count of five in his head before he pulled back with the slick _pop_ of the kiss breaking. Phichit cursed quietly in Thai which Guanghong understood none of, but felt flattered by nonetheless. 

"Voyeur," Leo accused. Damn, that blush was so pretty, Guanghong wanted to make Leo do it 27 hours a day. Leo pinched his hip. "And you're an exhibitionist."

"You want to call me names when your dick is poking me in the thigh already?" Guanghong raised an eyebrow. 

"Ugh, why didn't I draw Skate America?" Phichit asked none of them in particular. "It's clearly where the party is."

"Just in our room, so far," Guanghong assured him. Then he remembered, "We'll be together at Cup of China this year, though! We'll make it up you!" 

A second later, Guanghong realized what that had sounded like. Somehow he didn't want to take it back, though. 

"Are you propositioning me?" Phichit asked. He made it sound teasing, but Guanghong thought he heard some interest there, too. "Don't toy with me, Ji Guanghong. If I show up to Beijing in my Menage a Thong and you are just teasing, I will trip you during warm-ups, don't think I won't."

"Are you teasing?" Leo asked quietly. Guanghong felt immediately guilty because they hadn't talked about anything like this, not seriously, and here Guanghong was bringing it up in front of Phichit instead of when they were alone. 

Still, Guanghong kind of wasn't just teasing. And Phichit was hot and fun and their friend. And Leo's dick was definitely poking him now.

"May..be?" Guanghong hedged, squinting at Leo's face, trying to read his reaction. "Maybe not?"

"Wow, way to sell it, guys," Phichit said dryly. "Think I'll hang up now…"

"Wait, don't," Leo said, making both Guanghong and Phichit blink. "I wouldn't, um. Not want to. If…"

"If I…also didn't not want to?" Phichit asked. Guanghong wrinkled his nose trying to work out their grammar. Leo nodded. He looked a little flustered, but not unsure. "Oh shit," Phichit gave a breathy laugh. "I am absolutely down to buy whatever you two are selling, but hey, only if you're really sure, you know? You two are the real thing and I'm just the guy who's going to jerk off over it for a month until Beijing."

"How sexy," Leo said, deadpan. He nudged Guanghong's shoulder. "Really?"

"Well, it's Phichit," Guanghong shrugged, trying to ignore the awkwardness of putting his feelings into words. "You used to fool around with him, before," Guanghong waved a hand, "this. I think about about that sometimes. And I used to fool around with him, so it's kind of the same thing, right? Just…together."

"At what point did you two fool around?" Leo wanted to know. He was squinting like he was trying to imagine it but couldn't. 

"We made out like one time," Phichit explained, sounding like he was smothering a laugh. "But then some Latino playboy made him a girly mixtape at Worlds and snatched him away before I could use any of my really good moves on him."

"Hmmm," Leo said. Guanghong grinned up at him, unashamed. "Then…see you in Beijing, I think?"

"You two are ON," Phichit said, eyes lit up, but told them one more time before he disconnected that really, they had to talk about it for real because Phichit Chulanont might be a walking shitpost but he was not and would never be a shitty friend. 

"Later," Guanghong promised once his phone was back on the nightstand and Leo was kissing his neck again. "Talking later, mmm, Leo." Leo bit down a little too hard, a little too good, and Guanghong kicked at Leo's thigh with his heel. "Hey! Lower, stupid."

Leo slid a hand down from Guanghong's waist, down his leg to his ankle. With some exasperation, he reminded, "You're supposed to be resting this."

Guanghong grinned, pulling free of Leo's loose grip to hook ankles around Leo's waist. He wasn't skating tomorrow, after all, so maybe if he used all his wiles, he could get Leo to break a couple of their pre-competition rules. "Perfectly elevated, see?"

"Ugh, _you_ ," Leo growled, falling on Guanghong and kissing him until he was too breathless to laugh anymore. 

*******

The weeks passed quickly between Skate American and Cup of China. Leo had gotten gold again at his home event, leaving Guanghong bursting with almost more pride over that than his own silver from Skate Canada. Leo had flown up to cheer for him in Ontario, and the two of them had celebrated both their wins together in Guanghong's hotel room (to the sounds of Leo's girly World's playlist, no less). 

Guanghong was hoping they'd have just as much to celebrate in Beijing. 

He and Leo had agreed that Leo should fly in a day early, and once they'd told Phichit, he had done the same. Maybe if the space between America and China had been smaller they would have responsibly waited to make good on their promise to Phichit until after the competition, but Guanghong had already known weeks ago that there was no way he'd be able to shrug off all of the tension building between them. Phichit had done nothing to encourage a more responsible attitude. 

"You shouldn't have expected any better," Phichit said as he stripped off his leather jacket rinkside. Of course Leo had wanted to check out the practice space first that morning, even after a red-eye flight, so Phichit had come directly from his afternoon flight to meet them at the rink. "There's a reason that Yuuri always calls me the bad choices senpai. Where's Leo?"

"Over there." Guanghong didn't even look up from unlacing his skates to wave vaguely. "He got cornered by Katsuki and Minami. I think they like all the same Jpop bands or something."

"Yuuri's here early too?" Phichit asked, delighted. He was off before Guanghong could stand up to follow, calling "Yuuuuuri!" at the top of his lungs. 

By the time Guanghong had caught up, Minami was red in the face from how fast he was talking, looking back and forth from his beloved Katsuki to Phichit to Leo. 

"…their tricks are so cool, right?" Minami was saying. Katsuki was trying to hide his smile at the cuteness of it; Phichit wasn't bothering at all. Leo looked dazed. "And since I'm using their song I got to meet them and Senga-kun talked with me about choreography and gave me his bracelet, look! Look!!"

"Hi," Guanghong said to Leo, stopping in front of the gap in the barrier where Leo was standing. Leo was still on his skates, hovering at the edge of the ice. He'd clearly meant only to say hello for a moment and then been trapped. Guanghong understood. He'd met Minami the first time at the Asian Winter Games last year, and privately wondered if Minami even needed oxygen to live. Maybe he absorbed it through his hair or something. 

"Hey." Leo gave Guanghong the small smile that was just for him and linked their pinkies for a few moments, where the line of their bodies and the barrier would hide it from anyone else. Leo was always careful about them like that, and Guanghong loved him for it. "Sorry, I got stuck and my skate guards are across the rink."

"You're too nice!" Guanghong gave Leo a shove, sending him back onto the ice. "Hurry up and get your stuff so we can go already!" 

"Sorry, Minami-kun," Leo waved. "Let's talk more about music later, okay?"

"Okay!" Minami exclaimed, waving so hard he looked like he was about to tip over the barrier onto the ice himself. "Hey, are you guys getting dinner somewhere? Came I come too? I don't anyone else here and my coach says I'm not allowed to wander around by myself because of what happened in Paris."

"What happened in—" Phichit started to ask, but Katsuki stomped on his foot, clearly trying to keep him from launching Minami into another long story. 

"They have to go check into their hotel and rest, I'm sure," Katsuki cut in smoothly, getting a sad "Awww" from Minami. "But you can come out with me and Victor if you'd like? He should be back from the hotel any minute."

"Can I really?" Minami asked, eyes like hearts. Katsuki eyed Phichit and Guanghong over Minami's head, and his look said 'you owe me and I want you to know that you owe me.'

"Did you tell him?" Guanghong whispered to Phichit as they made their escape, crossing the rink to where Leo was packing up his skates. 

"I didn't! But sometimes he's a surprisingly good guesser." Phichit laughed. "Or maybe he was just trying to save poor Leo. I swear Minami never took a breath the whole time I was standing there." They were close enough to Leo now for him to overhear the end of Phichit's words, lifting his head when he figured out they were talking about him. "You might have to fight that kid for Leo's attention."

"Never." Leo stood up and shouldered his bag. "There's only room in my heart for one cute Asian boyfriend." They grinned at each other, and Guanghong thought about how much he'd missed Leo between Canada and here. 

"Thanks _so_ much," Phichit interrupted. "Just use this Asian for my glorious body, I see how it is."

"Aw, that's not the same! You're for fun," Guanghong said, just to be a brat. Leo tried to muffle laughter behind his hand, cheeks charmingly pink. 

"Adorable," Phichit drawled. "Can we get out of here, please?"

Once they were in Leo's room with the door firmly shut, Phichit turned towards them with a no-nonsense look, hands on his hips. 

"So, did you talk about it?" he asked. Leo and Guanghong both blushed, but they nodded. They'd actually done a little more than just talk about it the last time they had Skyped before Leo flew out, but Guanghong wasn't about to admit that part. 

"We're okay," Leo said. "If we're both here. If it's you. We already trusted you to tell you about us, so if it's going to be anyone…"

"It might not be that easy," Phichit warned. He tugged Guanghong close suddenly, arm crossing in front of Guanghong's shoulders, his chest to Guanghong's back. He bent his head to breathe against the curve of Guanghong's neck, making him shiver. "Can I kiss him?" Leo nodded jerkily, eyes wide. "Can I touch him, hm?"

"You can't be inside Leo," Guanghong spoke up for himself, surprised at how steady his voice was. Leo looked just as surprised. "That's for him and me. But if he wants to have you, I'm all right with that."

_I've been jerking myself off to that mental image for a month_ , would have been closer to the truth, but Guanghong didn't need to share all of that.

"What about you?" Phichit asked, nose brushing Guanghong's jaw. "Can I have you? I need to know the rules before we start."

Leo opened his mouth, about to say something harsh, brows knit tightly together, but Guanghong interrupted him before he had the chance, holding out his arms. Leo all but fell into them, kissing Guanghong fiercely. He cupped Guanghong's cheeks in his hands and pressed him back against Phichit. Leo nipped at Guanghong's lip and Guanghong opened his mouth, whimpering into the rough kiss. 

Then he turned his head, breaking the kiss and leaning a little to the side. Leo got the idea after a second, kissing Phichit over Guanghong's shoulder. The soft, wet sounds of it so close to Guanghong's ear made him shiver, and he kneaded Leo's hips through his jeans, muffling his own soft pants for air against Leo's shoulder. When Leo was relaxed against him, rocking gently against Guanghong's thigh, Guanghong tried suggesting what he'd been thinking about. 

"We could have him in the middle," he murmured into Leo's ear. "Between us. Like a toy." Guanghong didn't think Phichit would mind too much him being called a toy, if it would convince Leo to try something like that. He pulled back just enough to see Leo's eyes; they were clouded with lust, their brown so, so dark. "It's fine if you don't want to."

Leo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Can we take it slow?" His eyes flicked to Phichit, then back to Guanghong. "I like this, so far."

"Oh yeah, I could do this all day," Phichit purred. His hands were on top of Guanghong's suddenly, squeezing Leo's hips. "Let me see you kiss him again."

Gradually their clothes came off, Phichit and Guanghong sliding Leo's shirt over his head, Leo's fingers fumbling with the button of Phichit's jeans. The jeans were so skinny that it practically took both of them to peel them off his legs anyway. Leo called them ridiculous. 

"They're fashionable! Plus they make me look like I have an ass," Phichit said, although he didn't seem to object to them leaving his jeans in a heap on the floor. He tugged the two of them towards the bed once they were down to just briefs. "Come on, let's take this free skate horizontal."

"Jesus Christ," Leo muttered, which Guanghong found adorable for some reason. He made sure that Leo ended up in the middle this time, facing Phichit with Guanghong curled up tightly along his back. 

"See? It's nice," Guanghong encouraged, rubbing his hand back and forth over Leo's hip, soothing. Phichit hummed approval, kissing wetly along the jut of Leo's collarbones, fingers skimming his ribs. The truth was that Guanghong had found the middle to be a little overwhelming anyway, and appreciated the break. He kissed along the curve of Leo's neck, up into his hairline. "Is it okay?"

"It's…" Leo trailed off without answering. His hands were in Phichit's hair, fingers flexing uselessly, as if he wasn't sure whether he wanted to pull Phichit closer or push him away. 

Leo sat up suddenly, startling both Phichit and Guanghong, but Guanghong understood when Leo only pushed Phichit down into his spot and slid down his body, hand hovering over the waistband of his briefs. 

"Can I?" he asked. Phichit nodded, and Leo stripped them off, tossing them to land on top of Phichit's jeans. He stroked Phichit twice, tip to base, and then nudged Phichit to spread his legs, sinking down to wrap his lips around the tip of Phichit's cock. 

"He loves doing that," Guanghong chuckled, settling in against the warm curve of Phichit's side. Leo was always a sight like this, hair falling in his face, eyes half-closed in concentration. "He'd do it all the time if I let him, just that. He wakes me up like that. Sneaks into my shower."

"Fuck," Phichit breathed, eyes locked on the way his cock was sliding in and out between Leo's lips. "Honestly, I was expecting it to be you." Phichit reached up to brush his thumb along Guanghong's lower lip. "You have such a cute mouth."

"I like it too." Guanghong sucked the tip of Phichit's thumb past his lips, feathering his tongue against the pad of it for a second before letting it slip back out again. "But not as much as him."

"So what do you like, then?" Phichit asked. Guanghong sat up, saying that he thought Phichit would never ask. Leo lifted his head when Guanghong slid down next to him, and Guanghong stole a quick kiss. The two of them urged Phichit to roll onto his side, and Leo went back to sucking him off, not bothered by the change in angle. Guanghong put his mouth to use on the other side. "OH," Phichit gasped, surprised. "Oh shit! Really?"

"Yeah," Guanghong said, spreading Phichit's ass cheeks open with his thumb to flick his tongue against the wrinkled skin. He liked rimming almost as much as Leo liked blowjobs, but Leo found it a bit weird and embarrassing, so Guanghong thought he'd better take this chance while he had it. Phichit apparently had no such hang up, bending one knee up to give both Leo and Guanghong more room to work. 

Guanghong skimmed fingers along the inside of Phichit's thigh, marveling at the soft, hot skin, and then continued sliding his hand over to brush over Leo's cheek as well. Leo gave him a slow blink before he went back to concentrating on Phichit's cock sliding in and out between his lips. Satisfied Leo was fine, Guanghong licked a firm stripe over Phichit's hole, teasing at his rim until Phichit was squirming. 

"Hey," Phichit interrupted. He reached down to pull Leo off his cock, tugging him up until he could kiss Leo sloppily, both of them panting. Guanghong poked the tip of his tongue inside Phichit, just enough to make him arch away. "Hey, I said! Quit it unless this is all you two want from me!"

"Hm?" Guanghong sat up, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. "I guess it's not _all_ I want, no." Guanghong grinned at Leo's puffed up lips and obvious erection. "I don't know about Leo."

"Shut up," Leo grumbled, wriggling when Phichit kissed his cheek wetly and called him adorable. Leo cleared his throat. "It sounds okay. The middle thing."

"Really okay?" Phichit asked. "Guanghong can be middle too." Guanghong shivered at the idea of it, but he was relieved when Leo shook his head. If being in the middle of the kissing was nearly too much for him, he wasn't sure he could handle any more than that on the first try. 

"Isn't the point of this to try something different?" Leo asked. Phichit kissed him for real this time, soundly and on the lips, dragging fingers through Leo's hair and down his spine until he leaned into it. 

"The point is for you to feel good," Phichit murmured when the kiss broke. "But on the other hand, believe me, I have no problem giving it good and hard to your cute little Honghong over there. C'mere, dumpling."

"Ew!" Guanghong protested Phichit's terrible food pet name, but he let Phichit tug him up to the pillows and push him down onto his back. "That's not cute at all."

"Guess here in Beijing I should be calling you _jiaozi_ anyway, right? Since these look so tasty," Phichit kept teasing, pinching one of Guanghong's cheeks, ignoring Guanghong's whines for him to quit it. "Oh stop, like Leo never calls you his little _xiaolongbao_ or something just as gross."

"Cinnamon roll," Leo admitted, looking sheepish when Phichit laughed. Guanghong glared at him for revealing that to their friend with the biggest mouth; Leo placated him by running knuckles over the cheek that Phichit wasn't still pinching. "Cause he's sweet. And looks good drizzled in—"

"NO," Guanghong protested, flushing furiously red. "Leo!"

"Icing," Leo said, eyes big and innocent. Phichit was cackling almost insensibly at that point. "I was gonna say icing. What did you think I was going to say?" 

"Mmm, I might want to eat you up too," Phichit said, still chuckling as Guanghong slapped at Leo for being totally embarrassing. After a second, Phichit caught Guanghong's flailing wrist, stroking a thumb over Guanghong's pulse point. "Ignore that guy, Hongbao. Pay attention to me instead, hm?"

They decided to try it like that, Guanghong on his back, Phichit on his hands and knees above Guanghong, Leo fucking Phichit from behind. Phichit rolled out of the way to to work himself open while Leo slid fingers into Guanghong, even though Leo cautiously said it would be all right for Phichit to help. 

"I like watching you together," Phichit shrugged a shoulder. It seemed to be true; his cock was still mostly hard against his stomach even as he pushed the second finger in between his legs. Truthfully Guanghong wouldn't have minded a better view of that himself, or of Leo fingering Phichit, but Guanghong was plenty distracted already by the careful way Leo was curling long fingers inside of him. 

"Leo," he sighed, pushing up for more, but Leo pushed his hip down with his free hand. "Don't have to go that slow."

"I like taking my time," Leo said, whether to remind Guanghong or to tell Phichit, Guanghong was too hazy with pleasure to figure out. "I like watching you get so worked up."

"Yeah," Phichit agreed, eyes glued to Leo's fingers pushing into Guanghong. Phichit was up to three, hissing through his teeth from holding his wrist at an awkward angle. He gave up abruptly, shaking out his wrist. "Fuck it. Please tell me you're almost ready."

"I'm really really ready," Guanghong insisted. Leo hummed dubiously and scissored his fingers, making Guanghong gasp. Phichit chuckled at his frustration as he tore open a condom and tried to figure out which way it rolled. Guanghong pouted up at him. 

"Come on, give him a break," Phichit said, sitting up on his knees and leaning in to kiss Leo's cheek. "Besides, don't you want a piece of this hot Thai ass?"

"Do you have one?" Leo asked, glancing over Phichit's shoulder with exaggerated skepticism. "Maybe you should put the jeans back on."

"Listen, Iglesia," Phichit sneered at him. He reached down to circle Leo's wrist with his fingers, pulling him out of Guanghong with a slick noise. "Quit being a dick and start using yours, huh? Who taught you to be such a tease?"

"I wonder," Leo said dryly, eyeing Guanghong. Guanghong only grinned. 

"You wanted to take it slow! You made me wait _forever_ ," Guanghong reminded. He turned to Phichit, pointing at Leo. "You don't even understand how long it took to wear this guy down."

"Sooo sorry I was concerned about your physical and emotional well-being…"

"Romantic types are a struggle, aren't they?" Phichit teased, but it didn't have much bite since he was stroking Leo and rolling a second condom down onto him. "You two are cute. But seriously, get out of my way so I can fuck your boyfriend already, damn." 

It was definitely different having anyone but Leo hovering over him, Guanghong thought. Flutters of nervousness rose in his chest, but it was exciting too, the way Phichit looked Guanghong over like he'd just opened a new present. And Leo was still within reach; when Guanghong held out his hand, Leo slid their palms together and linked their fingers. 

"Ready?" Phichit asked. Phichit's eyes were lit up with heat, his grin excited, but if Guanghong asked him to stop, he knew that Phichit absolutely would. 

"Yeah," Guanghong agreed. Phichit lined himself up and pushed in, slow but steady. Guanghong's breath caught on a moan, and he squeezed Leo's fingers tightly. Phichit stopped when he was mostly inside, waiting for him, holding still except for the quick rise and fall of his chest. With a last squeeze to Leo's hand, Guanghong let go and braced his hands on Phichit's shoulders instead, finding a good spot to grip. Phichit was a little smaller than Leo, and it only took Guanghong three or four breaths to shift into it, urging Phichit to move. "I'm good, come on."

Phichit pushed in the rest of the way with a smooth thrust, then drew out and slid back in, testing the beginnings of a rhythm. It felt good, but Guanghong shifted his hips, knowing it could be better. Phichit got the idea right away, moving his hands down from Guanghong's waist to cup his ass, tilting his hips up into it until Guanghong was making noises at every thrust, sweet whimpers in between pants for air. 

"You gonna do it or just watch?" Phichit turned his head to ask Leo. Leo hadn't moved since Guanghong had let go of him, sitting next to them and shifting his gaze between Guanghong's face and where Phichit's cock was sliding into him. Leo shook himself a little.

"Waiting for you to be ready, old man," Leo bluffed. He sat up on his knees, though, shuffling around until he was directly behind Phichit. Guanghong couldn't see much of what was happening, Phichit blocking his view, but he felt the stutter of Phichit's hips. "All right?"

"Do it," Phichit ordered, holding still. His eyes widened, biting his lip, and Guanghong knew how that felt, the first few seconds of Leo working his way inside you when you didn't know whether the sting of it was awesome or terrible. Leo's hands appeared on Phichit's hips, and Guanghong felt the echo of Leo pushing in where he was connected to Phichit, the first slow thrust. Phichit dropped to his elbows, pushing back into it. "C'mon, give it to me."

"Yeah," Guanghong heard Leo say. A second later Phichit was shoved into Guanghong more deeply, then pulled back. Guanghong gave a quiet moan of encouragement as Phichit rocked back and forth, trying to find his balance, his angle. 

Phichit's teeth were sunk into his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Again Guanghong thought about how if he were in Phichit's place, it would probably be too much. He stretched up, ignoring the pull of his abs, enough to kiss Phichit's forehead, and ran his hands up Phichit's neck, his thumbs over Phichit's flushed cheeks. Phichit's eyes fluttered opened, a little glazed, but Guanghong gave him a sweet smile and hoped it was soothing. 

"I've got you," Guanghong assured, brushing their noses together before the stretch was too much and he dropped back to the bed. He tugged on Phichit, hands on the back of Phichit's neck, trying to urge him lower. "Don't be so far away."

Carefully Phichit let Guanghong pull him down, settling his weight on his elbows. Guanghong pressed their mouths together happily now that Phichit was close enough to kiss, and truthfully he didn't care if he got squished a little. Maybe he wouldn't get off like this with Phichit bourn down by Leo's weight and not enough room to thrust properly, but Phichit was so deep inside that even the small ripples of movement felt good. Guanghong shifted his hips up, fighting the gravity of both Phichit and Leo thrusting back down, until he was moaning softly, open-throated, on each of Leo's thrusts. 

It didn't take long for Phichit to reach his limit, small wonder. 

"Gonna come," Phichit warned. He buried his face in Guanghong's neck and did exactly that. Guanghong curled around him, holding Phichit tight as he shuddered himself out, stroking one hand up and down from Phichit's spine up into his hair. Leo slowed down, although he didn't stop entirely, and with Phichit limp against Guanghong's chest, Guanghong could finally see over Phichit's shoulder to enjoy the sight of Leo. 

He was definitely a sight, flushed skin over sleek muscles flexing as he went on fucking Phichit slowly, strong hands holding up Phichit's hips, long fingers pressing into Phichit's skin. He looked just as good fucking Guanghong, Guanghong supposed, but he'd never been able to appreciate it in quite the same way before when he was the object of all that focus and strength. 

"Leggo," Phichit groaned against Guanghong's skin, squirming from overstimulation. Leo pulled out, both he and Guanghong rolling Phichit out from between them to flop on his back. Phichit was still shivering a little, but he flashed them a wide grin. "Damn, you two are too much for poor little me! Guess Ciao Ciao was right about my stamina after all."

"We can show you how it's done," Guanghong offered, winking as he rolled over and pushed himself up to hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Leo stripping off the condom he'd been wearing for Phichit, and when he was sure Leo was looking, Guanghong gave an impatient wriggle. "Like this, right? Looked so good when you were doing it to Phichit."

"Yeah," Leo agreed, only bothering to fist his cock once or twice to make sure there was enough lube spread around before pushing into Guanghong just like that. Guanghong moaned, curling fingers in the sheets, back arching with how easily Leo slid in deep after Guanghong had been fucked opened up by Phichit, how Leo was just enough more for Guanghong to feel the stretch of it as only pleasure. 

Leo took his time, thrusting deep and slow, holding Guanghong's hips steady even as Guanghong tried to jerk his hips back into it, trying to get Leo to go faster, harder. Leo leaned down over Guanghong's back, the heat of his skin sinking into Guanghong's, mouthing wet kisses along his spine. Guanghong writhed in Leo's grip, desperate, so ready for Leo to wrap a hand around his cock, but Leo kept his hands on Guanghong's hips, on his sides, on his thighs, anywhere but Guanghong's cock, hanging heavy underneath him, holding Guanghong's hips up high enough that he couldn't even rub off against the mattress. 

When a hand finally did close around his cock, Guanghong's eyes snapped open. It was Phichit, reaching underneath to stroke Guanghong, watching the slide of Guanghong between his fingers avidly.

"Don't stop," Guanghong begged, all the words running together as he jerked helplessly back and forth between Phichit's tight strokes and Leo's cock buried inside him. "Don't stop don't stop a- _ah_."

Coming with Leo inside always made Guanghong's orgasm stretch out longer, his body clenching tight around Leo's cock, and this time it was even more intense with Phichit thumbing his tip in slow circles, murmuring how hot and cute Guanghong was, so beautiful. He felt when Leo came too, although distantly, the sensation of it all mixed up with how he could still barely sort out up from down. 

"Guanghong," Leo gasped, wrapping arms around Guanghong's chest to pull him up and hug him tightly, Guanghong whining with the vertigo of the sudden movement. Leo was steady enough to hold both of them up, though. Guanghong let his head tip back against Leo's shoulder, let his eyes flutter shut as Leo turned his head enough enough to kiss him fiercely. It was messy, both of them out of breath; Guanghong drank in greedily the barely-audible noises Leo was making against his mouth and cheek whenever their mouths parted enough for some air to slip in between them. 

"Let me see," Phichit said, pushing at Guanghong's thigh with his palm. Guanghong had no idea what Phichit was asking for, too fuzzy and distracted by Leo's mouth. Leo seemed to understand, though, and somehow managed to pull out and get Guanghong turned around so they were chest to chest despite Guanghong's complete lack of cooperation. 

Guanghong didn't get it until Leo's knee and Phichit's hands nudged his legs just a little further apart, and then he stiffened in embarrassment when he felt the first drop of Leo's come slip down the inside of his thigh. "Leo!" Phichit brushed fingers up the back of his thigh and Guanghong gave Leo a pleading look. "Don't! It's embarrassing!" 

"He saw all the rest of it?" Leo kissed Guanghong, his mouth soft and insistent, distracting him even as his hands snuck down to palm Guanghong's ass. He used his grip to spread Guanghong open wider, and Guanghong buried his face in Leo's neck, whining. 

"Mmm," Phichit approved. He smudged away the drip that had worked its way the furthest down, then retraced its path with his fingertip. "Definitely a cinnamon roll."

"You two are the worst!" Guanghong wailed. Just then Leo's legs gave out, dumping both of them in a heap against the pillows and ruining Phichit's fun, but Phichit only laughed about it, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick his finger clean. 

"Is it greedy of me to ask to still be in the middle for cuddling?" Phichit asked, although he seemed perfectly comfortable right where he was, lying on his side facing them. Guanghong struggled to a sitting position, looking from Phichit's lazy curl to Leo's limbs still tangled with his own. 

"Hm, Leo's got a gold already so he should get the middle," Guanghong decided, rolling over to make a spot and tugging Leo down into it. "I've got a silver from Canada…ah, Phichit doesn't have a medal yet, does he? Off the podium, you."

"Your bed is not the podium!" Phichit laughed. He slid in closer along Leo's side, pressing kisses to Leo's jaw. "Good thing for me."

They cuddled lazily for a while, Leo drifting in and out of sleep while Phichit and Guanghong gossiped over top of him and occasionally woke him partially back up with kissing. Leo was the most kissable when he was asleep, Guanghong always thought, long eyelashes over pink cheeks, his expression relaxed. Phichit seemed to share Guanghong's high opinion of this sort of Leo, snapping a bunch of pictures before Leo opened one eye to growl that Phichit was _not_ allowed to Instagram the three of them in bed together. 

"Think of Guanghong's fans!" Leo scolded. Phichit raised an eyebrow about Leo's lack of concern for his own fans or reputation. 

"Think of yourself," Guanghong snorted, reaching across Leo to poke Phichit in the nipple. "They'll kill you, not me. I'm so cute and innocent and you must be taking advantage of me." Why were Phichit's nipples so cute? Guanghong wondered, pinching it until Phichit slapped his hand down. 

"Bad influence," Leo agreed, trailing fingers down Phichit's abs. "The worst."

"It's you two who are the worst!" Phichit protested, laughing. "You're the ones who sexted me up on FaceTime! Innocent my cute, Thai ass, this one," Phichit accused, reaching over to pinch Guanghong's waist.

"Tickles!" Guanghong squirmed. "Hey, stop! Leo, save me!"

"Mm, no," Leo said, eyes alight with mischief as he rolled over to help tickle Guanghong until he was shrieking for them to stop, flushed all over. Leo shushed him, "We're going to get a noise complaint," but he was laughing himself as he smoothed Guanghong's mussed hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "It's terrible how cute you are, Hongbao."

"Mean, Leo." Guanghong tipped his head back to catch the next kiss on his mouth, and they didn't come up for air until they heard the distinctive snap of Phichit's phone camera. 

"Oops, my finger slipped," Phichit said, grinning broadly. 

"At least send them to us too," Guanghong demanded, and Leo rolled his eyes. A second later both of their phones chimed with incoming messages. 

"Done! Ahh, I'd better go or Ciao Ciao will send out a search party," Phichit sighed. He sat up and stretched on the edge of the bed, making Guanghong hum appreciatively at the stretch of smooth, dark skin. It was a shame when Phichit covered it all up with his jeans and pullover. "Wait, one more picture."

Phichit sat on the edge of the bed so Leo and Guanghong could put their chins on either shoulder, the close-up angle hiding how Phichit was the only one wearing any clothes at all. All of them grinned like they had a terrific secret. 

"Perfect," Phichit announced, thumbing it off to his official account. "Hashtag roomservice."

"Shut UP!" Guanghong shrieked with glee. He threw a pillow at Phichit and flopped onto his back. Leo patted his belly. 

"See you at breakfast?" Leo asked. Guanghong snorted softly and shared a knowing look with Phichit about exactly how likely it was that a jet-lagged Leo would get out of bed with enough time for anything but instant hotel room coffee. 

"Sure," Phichit agreed, amiable. "Be good, you two, hey?" Phichit reached down to drag fingertips over Guanghong's hip, down his thigh, the touch light and suggestive. "But not _too_ good."

"Definitely," Leo answered while Guanghong laughed against his shoulder. Phichit called goodnight from the door and they called back the same, already half-distracted kissing again. Leo murmured that Guanghong was a bad influence, which Guanghong could only laugh at when Leo was the one with the ponytail and the sex playlists and the bottle of peach lube which he knew damn well was Guanghong's favorite. 

They still had a day of practices tomorrow. A whole day to recover before competition. Just making out a little more couldn't hurt _that_ much. 

In the morning, Phichit sent them a selfie of himself still in bed, only his arm and shoulder sticking out of the blankets. He was effortlessly attractive with his mussed hair, heavy eyelids, and sleepy smirk. Guanghong wished his pale skin looked half so good against the white hotel sheets as Phichit's Thai complexion did. 

[See you on the ice] the message read. Guanghong smiled and snapped a shot to send back, flashing a cheerful V, only Leo's arm visible in the picture, thrown across his bare chest. 

[Yes! Gold gets center spot on the podium ( ^_^)V ]


End file.
